Love, Lust and Desire
by Ms.Becket
Summary: With Isabella's patience running thin for Phineas' returned affection, Ferb see's an opportunity to take Isabella for his own. But is it to late? PhineasxIsabellaxFerb Rated T for possible mature themes later on.


**Hello,**

**If you are reading this then you have obviously stumbled across my story...I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Isabella's POV

I sighed, as I brushed another stroke of polish across my nails, I put my hand out in front of me and admired my work. My nails were perfectly manicured, my hair was fixed just so, and I was wearing a brand new pink dress. What's the occasion? Perhaps, I'm going on a date, Maybe, I'm going to a wedding, or possibly I could just be going out around the town.

Unfortunately, the answer is none of the above.

In fact, I am merely going next door to see my neighbors. I bet you are now wondering why I would dress up, well the answer is simple. Phineas Flynn.

Ever since Phineas moved next door, nearly ten years ago, I have had the biggest crush on him. I would be over at his house every day, at first I played it cool and only admired him from a far. But lately, I have been dying to get his attention. I dress up, do my hair, I even put perfume on.

This isn't like me at all; at least it didn't used to be me. It has all become routine, I get up, and take a whole hour just to pick out my outfit and get dressed. I can scarcely remember a time when I didn't care what I looked like and would go over to Phineas' in my pajamas.

I forced myself away from the mirror and glanced outside. I saw Phineas' and his step-brother Ferb sitting under the tree. They were more than likely discussing what they were going to do today. That was my cue, faster than a cheetah, I ran outside and across the street. I stopped just before I reached the gate at the fence. I brushed the wrinkles from my dress, and fixed the bow in my hair.

"Hey guy's, whatcha doing?" I asked, biting my lip as my gaze went to Phineas.

"Oh, hi Isabella" _He_ greeted, not bothering to look at me; rather he was just staring at some blue prints.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I walked over to him and his brother, who were still sat under the big tree. "So, what are you doing?" I asked again, as I squinted my eyes.

"You know, those parachute ants that they wore in the eighty's?" Phineas asked. I nodded; I saw a picture of my dad in a pair of them. They are made out of the same material as parachutes (ergo the name) and are extremely ugly. "Well, Ferb and I decided that it would be awesome if we made pants that were actually parachutes." He finished with a cheeky smile, I nodded again only slower.

"I suppose I could get my 'getting saved from falling from the sky by pants' patch" I teased.

"That's excellent, we could use your help" Phineas exclaimed, totally obvious to my sarcasm.

"I'm going to get the material" Phineas told me, before running off to the garage.

"You look nice" I heard a small British voice speak. I turned to face Ferb, who was now towering above me. "Thanks" I muttered. Those three words are so simple, 'You look nice,' why was it so hard for Phineas to say? How could someone so perfect in so many ways, be so damn oblivious? He is so passionate about his inventions, why can't he be that passionate about me? Oh, how I wish he would just pin me against the tree and kiss me, and wrap his strong, greasy hands around my waist.

"You know, you shouldn't have to work to get someone's attention" Ferb spoke once again.

"W-what?" I replied taking a moment to wake up from my Phineas daze. Ferb shrugged and turned away from me and began toward his tool box. He is right, I shouldn't have to doll myself up every day for Phineas' attention. Some days I feel like I'm only fooling myself into thinking that Phineas will love me. My dreams of us getting married, having children and spending the rest of our days together have become just that, dreams. Never a reality.

But that's because Phineas won't ask me out!

No, I'm not going to rely on him to do. I can do it, I will do it.

"I'm going to ask Phineas on a date" I mumbled to myself with a small smile playing on my lips.

Ferb POV:

Phineas is an idiot. How does he not know? He has the world at his feet; Isabella would do anything for him. If only I was that lucky to have Isabella's affection directed towards me. I wouldn't be as ignorant as my idiot brother his attention. But who's to say I can't be as lucky as Phineas? Isabella is obviously tired by trying to always get his attention. Maybe she would settle for me, sure it's pretty shitty to be 'second best' but beggars can't be choosers.

I may not be much of a talker but I would still be able to make her feel good, I could complement her, tell her she's pretty, tell her I love her. If only I had the balls to ask her out, but the sad part is, if I told Phineas that Isabella likes him I know he would be thrilled. I know he would quite enjoy her, take her out and possibly love her back. So, if I were to ask her out and by some long shot she said 'yes' I would feel as if I was taking something from Phineas. He deserves the chance at a happy relationship with Isabella.

But on the other hand, Phineas not noticing Isabella's feelings for him isn't because of lack of trying on Isabella's part. Maybe Phineas does know she likes him, maybe he just doesn't want to hurt her feelings so he pretends to not notice.

Maybe I should just man up and ask her out. What's the worst that could happen? She says 'no'? I can live with that, its better then regretting not asking her out at all. I'm going to do it. "I'm going to ask Isabella out" I mutter to myself.


End file.
